Electrical devices, such as electrical machines, occasionally comprise a clocked power supply unit, which exhibits a power stack having at least one power semiconductor switch, and which is configured to generate a regulated voltage or a regulated current for an electrical load from an electric voltage based on an alternating switching on and off of the at least one power semiconductor switch.